Forum:Hot Topics from Wikia Community Central
The Evil Dr. F'' has just spent a half hour with tim and susan from wikia staff discussing current events and the future of wikia. not surprisingly the big time item was iatbr's new user liaison project! this was a big hit with staff. also on the agenda was new tools needed and tools users find basically useless. any/all input on these would be a big help for the next talk. '' so what im asking is what do you want to see in the future of wikia for Borderlands and other wikis? how would greeting new users and Unregistered Contributors be made easier? pie in the sky here folks. what would you add or remove from wikia? this is not just me here kids, staff wants to know. 19:54, March 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- User Bounty Board: Summary of community agreed requests (below) ---- #Convenient interaction of members (such as an IM) #Tool for locating new contributors (UC's and RC's) easily #Tool for easier tracking of new contributors specific edits #Full width pages or a tool to edit in full width #Spell check tool for those editing and the human spell checkers on this wiki ---- 12:03, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Do you mind linking me the user liasion project? iatbr's asked me to proofread it for him. I'd like to see UC's editing permissions limited, in such a way that they can make 3 or 4 edits, but then they're confronted with a login screen and asked to make an account before continuing. I feel like this would result in more repeat visitors to each individual wiki, respectively. 19:57, March 11, 2011 (UTC) :(Dr. F's note - limited accounts are not a feature of wikia (at this time).) I think it would be neat, i dont know if there is something like this already, if they did some sort of chatroom for users to contact eachother (sort of how facebook chat is) and leave the talk pages for content related to the wikia itself. 'cause there are some instances where emails or other personal things/unrelated topics are exchanged between users and what not. 20:19, March 11, 2011 (UTC) :this is a good point. i asked them about IRC freenode being removed. at the very least they say they will bring back the shout box. 20:45, March 11, 2011 (UTC) I disagree NOhara, I think even if they don't want to register, that they should be able to edit. I do, however, think that a follow up (on 3 or 4 edits) message might ask them and point out the benifits and tools available for a member. I agree with Raz but that would either require making an IM or endorsing one. I have been on Euchre sites where everyone just used yahoo and put their ID in their profile. To Dr.F I will definately think on tools. Easier navigation in general would be nice (I suck). 20:41, March 11, 2011 (UTC) :more nav templates? or easier top nav bar? 20:46, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Perhaps i am a bit dense but what is meant by tools. 21:00, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Bottom "tool" bar where you can customize your tools :(The Evil Dr. F's note - yeah, ^that) I have never seen nav templates. There are a few nooks in the wiki that are hard to get to. I don't know the answer but the forums for one. I have only recently discovered user box templates. The biggest thing is the add a page button. It should be a link to a category page to add where you want (common enough problem). In order to add a page properly, I have to bookmark or navigate. But now I feel like I am nitpikin :/ I'll let others express themselves for a while. 21:05, March 11, 2011 (UTC) A tool to see new users in the previous 10-20 days would be great for greeters or the mentioned tool of so many edits. 01:15, March 13, 2011 (UTC) I have an Idea for a tool. The way I determine if it is appropriate to approach a unregistered user is their contributions page. from there: 1 click on the contribution to get to the page. 2 click on the page history to find the contribution. 3 view the actual edit. Then I do that for several or all of the contributions. It would be much easier if I could just click on the contribution to see step 3 with a tool. 06:02, March 18, 2011 (UTC) or just click on the hist button and then the prev button from there (the prev button doesnt work in the hist of the contribution) 06:16, March 18, 2011 (UTC) : A simple pop-up with the names of the liason would suffice, I think 15:25, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Bring back full width pages. Seriously. I'm not going to talk about how much I hate the new skin, I've moved on, but why are the wiki pages not full width? Does this Susan character have any mediawiki say? Or just wikia? Please please please, make parser function (& extensions) not eat trailing spaces. Allow parser functions to treat spaces as a full fledged character (for replace). This is the bane of template programmers, and the reason our build pages broke in the first place. 15:44, March 18, 2011 (UTC) : I have not moved on. If my dog were as ugly as the new skin I'd shave its butt and train it to walk backwards. Only the monobook option keeps me able to use it/work here for any length of time. No hyperbole, the new skin is that hideous to me: noisy (jarring graphic intrusions all over the page), cramped (please, use the full window width!), eye-fatiguing colors (purple on black, magenta on black?). Pig-biting mad Daemmerung 19:08, March 18, 2011 (UTC) P.S. All ranty ranting aside, I am grateful that the monobook option was preserved. ^ I would like to know what the hell a monobook is. other than a long-winded diagnosis of infection/ancient description of electronic audio options Anyway, a more conceptual spell-check tool (other than editing in source mode which is lengthy in proper description) would be helpful to many users. 12:19, March 30, 2011 (UTC) : I would like to second this idea as per our conversation IatbR and I. 18:28, March 30, 2011 (UTC) : Qv Preferences -> User profile -> Site layouts. It's the old wiki skin, very Wikipedia style. Daemmerung 14:35, March 30, 2011 (UTC)